La última noche de Bree
by AndreCullen
Summary: Si has leído Eclipse sabrás la historia de Victoria y su ejército de neófitos, y también recordarás a Bree. Pero, ¿qué le ocurrió a Bree en su última noche? ¿Quién, cuándo y por qué la convirtió? ¿Qué fue lo primero que vio al renacer? One Shot


**La última noche de Bree.**

-¡Nos vemos mañana, chicos!- me despedí apresuradamente.

Mis padres me iban a matar, tras los misteriosos asesinatos que habían sucedido en nuestra ciudad me habían impuesto una hora límite para llegar a casa, y yo acababa de sobrepasarla. 'Mierda, mierda, mierda' pensé, enfadada. Caminaba todo lo rápido que podía, pero aún quedaban varias manzanas para llegar a mi edificio. Como siempre hacía, decidí tomar un atajo. Me colé por un callejón oscuro que daba un rodeo, ahorrándome unas cinco manzanas con semáforos y bullicio.

Fue tarde cuando me di cuenta de que la calle estaba _demasiado_ vacía, _demasiado_ silenciosa... era _anormal_. Quise darme la vuelta, pero sentí una presencia tras mí. Vi un resplandor naranja a mis espaldas y me estremecí. Continué caminando, tratando de moverme con desenvoltura, como si no hubiera notado nada, pero mi inusual torpeza habitual me impidió comportarme del modo que habría deseado. Coloqué un mechón de mi pelo oscuro tras mi oreja nerviosamente. Mis pies comenzaron a moverse más rápida e ineptamente sin que mi conciencia lo aprobara. Supe que tropezaría de un momento a otro, pero no quise volver a mirar atrás. Comenzaba a notar el frío de la noche, sin consultar mi reloj calculé que ya estarían a punto de dar las once. Me acurruqué en mi chaqueta de lana y observé inquieta mi bolso. Solo llevaba mi monedero, con apenas veinte dólares, mi teléfono móvil casi descargado y mi barra de labios nueva. Consideré descolgar el bolso de pana de mi hombro, tirarlo y salir corriendo. Pero, ¿y si no era eso lo que quería quién quiera que me siguiera? Un momento... ¿por qué estaba poniéndome _paranoica_? ¿Y si nadie me estaba siguiendo? Tal vez solo era otro paseante con prisa que utilizaba mi atajo.

Pero, entonces, alguien apareció ante mí. Pude reconocer durante un segundo la llamarada roja, que resultó ser la melena de una mujer extremadamente pálida y hermosa. Fue solo un segundo, parpadeé y de repente ella ya no estaba. En su lugar vi a un joven realmente _guapo_ mirándome con avidez. Me volvió a recorrer un escalofrío, sentí como mis dientes castañeaban, pero no sabía si era de frío o de miedo. De miedo, ¿por qué? Solo era un chico. Particularmente guapo, era cierto, pero al fin y al cabo solo un chico. Pero había algo que me decía que no debía acercarme, algo que me incitaba a escapar. 'Cobarde' susurré en mi fuero interno, reprochándome mis paranoias. El chico avanzó un paso lentamente, demasiado lentamente para mi gusto. De manera automática, retrocedí aquel paso. Él no se acercó más, se quedó allí plantado, apenas a dos metros de mí, mirándome atentamente. Le miré de arriba abajo, tratando de dominar mi impulso de salir corriendo de allí dando alaridos. Solo pasó una fracción de segundo cuando me di cuenta de que debería haber hecho caso a aquel impulso. El chico esbozó una sonrisa tentadora y saltó.

Digo saltó y no me refiero a un salto cualquiera, si no a que se _abalanzó_ sobre mí. No pude verlo venir, un segundo antes le observaba a dos metros de mí, ahora había caído sobre mí y me había tirado al suelo. Los acontecimientos se precipitaron en los segundos en los que estuvo sobre mí, parecía como si pudiera ver más pero probablemente solo era que la adrenalina forzaba demasiado a mi cuerpo.

-¡Socorro!- lo que debía haber sido un grito con fuerza sonó como un murmullo. Mi voz sonó desgarrada por el pánico y el terror.

Sentí su tacto frío sobre mi cuerpo, su _anormal_ peso que me aplastaba contra el suelo, su olor atrayente que hacía que mi cabeza comenzara a dar vueltas... comencé a ver borroso, aquel olor me apabullaba, me distraía... no podía pensar con claridad. Vi su cabeza con contornos borrosos acercarse a mi cuello. Entonces, sentí que me quemaba. Algo me estaba quemando, mi cuello, _quemaba_, abrasaba.

-¡Socorro!- esta vez el grito salió de lo más hondo de mis pulmones, desgarrador, producido por el dolor.- ¡Dios mío, para!- traté de sacudirme al chico de encima, pero fui incapaz, su fuerza era sobrehumana.

A través del dolor y la quemazón noté algo correr por mi cuello. Un líquido espeso, caliente... con un ligero olor a ¿óxido? El chico se levantó y volví a chillar. Tenía los labios ligeramente encogidos, de tal manera que dejaba ver unos colmillos afilados cubiertos de sangre, de mi sangre. Casi me desmayé, el dolor, las nauseas, el miedo y la quemazón amenazaban con llevarme al más negro abismo. Dejé caer mi cabeza hacia un lado y pude ver con horror como mi sangre comenzaba a formar un charco en el suelo. De nuevo, nauseas. El chico se inclinó sobre mí y yo ya no traté de apartarme, no tenía fuerzas. Puso su boca junto a mi oído.

-Resiste, solo será un rato.- su dulce voz me sorprendió, era de niño, apenas de adolescente. Y era _suave_... suave como el terciopelo.- No tengas _miedo_, pasará.- me aseguró, acariciando mi oreja con sus labios, cuyo tacto era como el del hielo.

Oí un sonido nauseabundo y volví a girar la cabeza mientras trataba de soportar aquel horrible dolor. La imagen era aún más asquerosa que el sonido, el chico estaba _lamiendo_ el charco de sangre del suelo. Sentí una arcada sobre todo el dolor y la quemazón que sentía. Me sumergí en una realidad que solo se componía de aquel dolor y de como se iba extendiendo por mi cuerpo. Había cerrado los ojos de agotamiento por lo que me sumí en la oscuridad. Apenas fui consciente de que mi móvil sonaba insistentemente, ni de que la mano del chico se introducía en mi bolso y lanzaba el teléfono a la otra punta de la calle. Tampoco noté en mi agonía cuando él dejó de lamer el suelo y me levantó en vilo, comenzando a andar mientras que las primeras luces del día aparecían. Justo cuando la luz comenzaba a hacerse notar ante mis párpados cerrados, la oscuridad volvió. Aprecié el cambio a duras penas, pero en un lugar de mi subconsciente apunté que habíamos entrado en un espacio cerrado. El dolor se alargó durante horas, tal vez incluso días, apoderándose de todas y cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo hasta que me cubrió entera. Entonces, sucedió.

Simplemente, el dolor se esfumó. Me sentí... nueva. Como si no fuera yo. Me sentí más fuerte, más despierta, menos humana. Y abrí los ojos. Pegué un bote, pues ante mí estaba de nuevo el chico del callejón. El que me había _atacado_. Aspiré una bocanada de aire, pero ya no noté tanto su olor francamente atrayente.

-¿Dónde estoy?- fue la primera pregunta que se me ocurrió. Noté mi voz distinta, más segura, más suave. No era de terciopelo, como la del chico, pero si tenía ese deje atractivo. Se parecía más al frufrú de la seda.

Me miró un segundo antes de responder, pude darme cuenta de algo que no había visto en mi anterior estado de terror absoluto. Sus ojos eran de un color inverosímil, rojo... rojo borgoña.

-Seguimos en Seattle.- musitó, dibujando una sonrisa decidida en su rostro de granito.- Soy Riley.- se presentó.- ¿Y tú?- me tendió la mano para que me levantara.

-Me llamo Bree.- murmuré, aún nerviosa. Su mano ya no era fría, ¡qué extraño!- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Verás...- pasó una mano por su pelo rubio, parecía incómodo y no lo entendí.- ayer te _mordí_.- explicó.

-¿Morderme?- mi voz sonó muy aguda, más de lo habitual.

-Mira, yo... y ahora tú... somos vampiros.- confesó, su sonrisa no se desvaneció.

-¿V-vampiros?- tartamudeé, miré a mi alrededor, estupefacta.- ¿Qué es esto, una cámara oculta?- mi voz se elevó dos octavas.

-¿Cómo explicas si no tu fuerza? ¿La frialdad de tu piel? ¿Tus ojos rojos?- comenzó a preguntar, pero yo reaccioné.

-¿Mis ojos qué?- me alarmé, asustada.

Me levanté precipitadamente y corrí en busca de un espejo. Me sorprendió que no tropezara con mis propios pies, un detalle que no pasó desapercibido a Riley. Di una vuelta a la sala, vacía y oscura, hasta que me volví a topar con Riley que me tendía un espejo. Impaciente, le aparté de un empujón que tuvo más fuerza de lo que esperaba y me miré ansiosamente. Solté un grito y dejé caer el espejo al suelo, donde se rompió en miles de trozos diminutos. Riley tenía razón, mis ojos... eran rojos como la sangre.

-Pero... ¿cómo me puedo mirar a un espejo?- le desafié, aunque ya creyéndole.

-Mito.- una risa burlona surgió cual gruñido del fondo de su garganta.

-¿Nos quemamos a la luz del sol?- observé las ventanas tapiadas, temerosa.

-Mito.- rió aún más.

-¿Dormimos en ataúdes? ¿Nos afecta el ajo?- continué, medio histérica.

-Mito.- confirmó, mirándome con ojos escrutadores.

Me dejé caer al suelo con un suspiro, los trozos del espejo no me hicieron daño ni dañaron mi pálida piel. Supe que habría llorado si hubiera podido. Riley se agachó junto a mí y me dio un suave abrazo.

-Ven conmigo. Debemos prepararnos para la batalla.

_**¡Espero que os haya gustado! Este es mi primer fanfic en esta página ). Me pareció un tema curioso del que escribir, pues no he encontrado ningún fanfic que trate de lo mismo. Sí queréis saber como son Riley y Bree y sus voces, pasaos por mi perfil.**_

_**Deja tu comentario, pincha el GO!**_

_**Besos OsK!**_


End file.
